


The Unluckiest

by OrdinaryFujoshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Noble!Haru, Noble!Rin, Noble!Sousuke, Slight Bondage, Smut scenes will come up later chapters, SouMako - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, Unrequited first love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryFujoshi/pseuds/OrdinaryFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke is the fourth son of the thirteenth generation of Yamazaki Clan. He lived his full of unluck life, he fucked up his dreams and first love, leaving him to a dispirited person. But one day, his life changed to a different state when he met a boy-prostitute that one of his butlers brought, and develop some feelings towards him. He was Tachibana Makoto, an unluck boy who tried to survive after losing his parents, his everything. A clumsy, no-good boy, who always mess up with every kind of job, and end up as a person who sells himself.<br/>What will Sousuke do to feel the use of his full of misfortune life? What will Makoto do after knowing the Young Lord's feeling towards him?<br/> </p><p>Important note: This fic inspired by the work of Supreme_Thunder. I loved his/her works ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy, The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Heart, Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243310) by [Supreme_Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Thunder/pseuds/Supreme_Thunder). 



The Yamazaki clan was quite popular among the other clan. Not only because of our glory, our enormous castle that stood in the middle of the town, our successful bussiness, our riches, our beautiful ladies and handsome lords, our talented, charismatic people, but also because of the prophecy about our family.

Long time ago, the first generation of Yamazaki clan was a wise man. He was issued had magical powers, one of them was seeing the future. Before he passed away, he left a prophecy that the fourth child of the thirteenth generation of Yamazaki clan will bring a very bad luck to the entire family. If anyone tried to harm the child physically, his or her unluck will affect them, make them had the same unluck, infecting the ones who harm him or her with the bad luck. After leaving that prophecy, he passed away peacefully. 

Time flies, the prophecy was hidden inside the book of Yamazaki Histories, buried under the other books inside the Yamazaki castle’s library. The book and the prophecy finally found by my great grandfather, the eleventh generation. Of course he was surprised, and he took a good care of the book and the prophecy. The prophecy stated as one of Yamazaki’s heirloom, due to its risk that would put my family in danger. Everyone in my family felt relieved that the prophecy had found.

 

Let me introduce myself. I am Yamazaki Sousuke. _**I**_ am the fourth son. From the thirteenth generation. The carrier of the absolute unfortunate. I cursed my life. Why I was born? I hated my life so bad, I’ve tried to end it, but thanks to my unluck, it won’t allow me to do things that I wanted to do. 

Allow me begin my story, right from the very start.

About 20 years ago, my parents, they were always reminded by my grandparents that they would be the thirteenth generation. They always knew that they can’t have more than three children. But it seems like my bad luck had appeared even before I was born. All of my older siblings were girls. After having a very long thought, they decided to take the risk. Well, they thought that it was only a prophecy, so it has 50% possibilities that it would happen, and the other 50% that it won’t happen. Luckyly for them, the fourth child was a boy. It was me. Unfortunately, the prophecy really happened. I brought a very bad luck and it had started to show itself even before I was born. I've been told that my family starts to fall when I was inside my mother's womb. Some of our family bussiness failed, some accident happened to my family, diseases and lots of other unfortune, but at last it started to get better a bit somehow.

My mother passed away after she gave birth to me. My father loved her so much, and he started to hate me from the time when I was born. He blamed me all the time when something bad happened to my family. My life was hard as a child back then, because I have 3 older sisters that always trying to avoid me. I grew up without any friends, but being lonely wasn’t sound that bad to me. I spent my time studying or reading some books, and sometimes riding a horse. I do a lot of things, treasuring my family’s incredible talent that runs into my blood.

I grew up without a mother to comfort, without a father that cares about, without siblings that wanted to talk and play. I grew up with some 'loyal' butlers and maids. I knew my father paid them more to take care of me, due to my unluck was on a dangerous level. He didn’t want to take the risk to raise me all by himself. He thought that I was too dangerous. Sadly, I had to admit that he was right. 

I spent the days and nights inside the castle by learning to do something. I specialized weaponless fight and archery. Even tough people who knew that prophecy wouldn’t lay a hand on me, it was better if I at least could do something useful, right? I was born as a Yamazaki, which meant I had those ones of the genius genes. I could solve every math problems in a second. I was the best student the Yamazaki’s preceptor ever had. I scored the best at polo and other games. But with the bad luck sticking on my name, it worth nothing.

 

A little luck finally came to me. When I was 7, my father finally took me to a dine in the other clan's party. It was an opportunity to make some friends, I thought. I started some conversations with a group of young boys, but most of them ran away after seeing me. Maybe they had known about me, the prophecy, and my unluck. I walked outside to the balcony and stood by myself, talking to the full moon. Thinking about the way out of this condition. I got tired of being alone. I was spacing out when suddenly two boys around my age came.

"What happened?" the ones with lovely crimson eyes and sweet smile asked. The other ones with cerulean eyes just stood and watched his friend talking to a hard-lines boy, me.

I was stunned with his courage to talk to me. A thing that even my family member wouldn't do. I couldn't answer him. Surprisingly, the ones with blue eyes let out his right hand and said, "Nanase Haruka."

I happily took his hand and shook it. "Yamazaki Sousuke."

"I already know who you are," the boy said with no expression on his face. “The unluckiest son of Yamazaki.”

"Haru! That's not nice!" the crimson eyed boy punched him softly on his arm. "I'm Matsuoka Rin, it’s a pleasure to meet you!" He shows a grin with sharp teeth to me. “Do you want to join us back inside, or you just want to stand here? We’ll accompany you. Right, Haru?”

The boy next to him answers with a nod.

I was very happy that time. Finally. After 7 years being alone and hated, I got a friend. The ones that would talk to me, smile to me,and stay next to me.

I could tell Rin and Nanase had known each other for quite a long time. They called each other by their names. Rin calls me with my name too, but I was feeling awkward to call him by his name. It took me a half a year after we talk to each other frequently to call him by his name. 

Rin was the bestest friend I could ever have. We went through quite a lot of things together. He came to the Yamazaki castle almost every weekend, and stayed for sleepovers. Sometimes Nanase came with him, but he did it secretly, because his family knew quite much about me and banned the raven haired boy to hang around with me. Also, I didn’t think that Nanase came because Rin pushed him. He didn’t too fond of me, and I could understand that well.

Rin often came up to my place, and so do I. The Matsuokas were very nice. They accepted me, and all of that happened because of Rin. I thanked him so much, more than I could thank my own family. Both I and Rin loved plays polo. If Rin was in the castle or I played to his, I often play polo or ride a horse with him. He was a good player, but it wasn’t that hard for me to beat him. One day, when I was playing polo with him, another tragedy made from my unluck happened. I fell from my horse accidently, it caused a serious injury to my right shoulder, it made me couldn’t feel my own shoulder for about two months and I needed to get a therapy from the doctors. Since that moment I had to use like an iron armor to protect my shoulder, preventing other things that could make it worse. I was not allowed to play polo ever again, and I had to make sure it was safe for me to ride a horse again.

 

My father had more than one mansions, and sometimes we moved from one to other mansion. We did this because we divided our riches, avoiding the unwanted things happened as the result of my bad luck. To be honest, there were a time when one of the mansion suddenly burnt or robbed even we had lots of guards, as well as I always had to devour all the blame. Living a life full of hates, blames, glares, and yells owing to a miserable luck were enough for a 12 years old me. I tried to kill myself but my unluck somehow kept me alive. Moreover, why did I had to kill myself, if I still had the people that I trust and I love? Even they would never loved me back, I think it’s better than I had no one.

When I was 15, I realized something inside of me. It was something that made me lack of sleep, it annoyed me. It made my heart beats out of its pace when I saw the beautiful person in front of my eyes. What was it? I tried to find out and I knew it was love. Afterall I found my first love, but again, my bad luck dragged me to the wrong way. I fell in love with Rin. I understood it was strange to see two young man get together. I had heard the issues that the men who had a romantic relationship with other men got killed. Of course I was afraid, but I was sure no one would ever tried to hurt me. The prophecy saved me from those bad people outside. I thought about Rin then. Would it be alright if I confessed? I didn't want to cause him in a trouble. I kept waiting, thinking about it for a year, until I felt that I couldn't hold it back.

It was a sunny morning, when Rin and I laid under the big banyan tree, guessing the shape of the clouds like usual, until both of us drowned to the ocean of dreams. A moment before the dreams swung Rin's body and mind away, I sat up and held his hands. Rin awoke from his nap, sat down, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Rin," I opened my mouth. I tried to gain some audacity. "I...."

Rin looked at me carefully. "What is it, Sousuke?"

I kept silent. I didn't know what to say. Instead of confessing, I hugged him. I could hear Rin gasped and tried not to be shocked. After a long time hugging him, I gained my courage and whispers in his ear softly, "I love you, Rin."

Rin didn't aswer. It didn't take a long time, I felt warm water on my shoulder. I heard Rin sobbing, he didn't hug me back and he was crying. I must be doing something wrong, at least too wrong and weird for him to accept.

"Rin, are you okay? I'm sorry, please don't mind it if you don't want it to bother you," I let go of Rin's body, my hands shiver when I touched his shoulder.

"Let go off me!" Rin yelled. My eyes widened in shock. Rin tried to wipe his tears, he ran away.

"Rin, wait!" I catched his wrist right before he ran off. "I'm sorry, Rin! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say that--"

"So what do you mean with 'I love you'?" Rin started crying again.

"Please," I tighten my grip to his wrist. "Please, Rin. You can punch me right now, you could kill me if you wanted to, but please, don't ever hate me," I looked right into his teary red orbs. "Rin, please. You're the only one I had. You're the only one I trust. So, Rin, please."

Rin had calmed himself down, he lifted his face, "Sousuke, there's no way I could hate you. Believe that. But... I.. I can't!. I apologize. Please just forget about how you feel about me, no matter how long you’ve been holding back. I’m sorry, Sousuke. You have to forget about me."

He let go of my grip and walked away. He left me there by myself, alone, buried in the feelings of broken heart. I know things wouldn't be the same between me and Rin, but it's too late to realize and start over right now. He was already far away from me.

A destiny to be unlucky forever, no family to come home, unrequited first love, living a life full of fear and anxiety, that's what I always do. With these conditions, I grew up to a cold young man. A cold heart that couldn’t shed tears for their beloved, a frozen feeling that surrounded me since then.

I knew it. I had lost, I tried to make it alright, but it seemed to be worse.

\------------------------------

"Young Lord Yamazaki, please wake up," a man's voice waking me up. I bet he was Ryuugazaki. "I've prepared your bath and breakfast, the same as usual." The young butler walked to open the curtains, letting the sunshine shone up the room.

I moved lazily but finally I woke up. "Thank you, Ryuugazaki."

I finished my bath and sat down on the chair in front of the dining table. It had been about two years since my father sent me after my 17th birthday. My father sent me here to prevent another bad things happened. It was a good choice, I thought, because I also already got tired from being the one to blame if something bad happened. My father sent me here with Ryuugazaki, the head of young butlers that take care of me. My father sent me to a place at the suburbs. We had a cozy, quite big mansion there. Of course, compared to the castle at the town, this one seemed small. But it's only me, Ryuugazaki, and some other maids, so this would be alright.

Here, the only thing I could do was trying to survive. After my confession to Rin 4 years ago, I still couldn't get my mind over him. It affected me up to now. Sometimes Ryuugazaki went out to find me a guy to release my desire for Rin. But one day, Ryuugazaki brought him. A young boy with two amazing emerald orbs that resembled a gentle creature, like an angel. A smile that melt my frozen heart. Suddenly I felt my feelings for Rin had been swept away a bit. The first impression this boy served for me stabbed my heart. I thought I have fallen in love once more.

What a perfect unluck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for awful grammar and things. Also, I won't be able to upload it frequently, I hope you're patient enough to wait for my brain and hands to work again~


	2. A Life, A Story

I always showed myself as a boy that comfort the others, I smiled for them and be kind to everyone. I tried to hide all of my sorrow, I carried all the burden by myself. I laughed, giggled, showed the warmest smile I could have and comfort people, but cried and struggled all my problems myself.

I was born in the normal family like everyone else. No differences between the others. We talked about what to eat for dinner, we told each other stories, my parents told me bedtime stories before I went to bed. A normal family, right?

The little me always thought that my parents, especially my father, were the best parents in the whole universe. I trusted them so much, I love them. My life was just like a wide, bright way, it seemed like it would always the same, leading me to a promising future. No one knows the darkest nightmare hiding behind the mask.

 

When I was 12, I finally found out who my father really was. He wasn't a good person just like what I always saw in him.

 

That day, three men broke down our house’s door. All the members of my family were in the kitchen, sitting in front of the dining table, we were having our lunch together. Once we heard the sound of people breaking in our door, my parents told me to hide under the sink. I saw the three men came to our kitchen, they were very tall and muscular. They looked very strong and big for me. They carried some rope and grinned. “Found you here, filthy criminals. We all know you had killed the members of Fujimoto family. Filthy assassins, that’s what you are! Gonna pay the price sooner, prepare yourself, Tachibana.”

I was shocked that time. My parents, those nice persons who raised me, were murderers? I couldn’t believe my ears and eyes that time. The last thing I saw and I heard was my mother screamed and cried, and my father tried to struggle free from the men’s bruising grip on their wrists. The men tied my parents and pushed them outside, ready to led them to the gallows. After all of those shocking moments, I realized I would be alone, I cried all day long until I fell asleep in my hiding place.

 

I woke up in the midnight, I ran away from my house. I tried to keep silent, I didn’t want anyone see me, they would kill me if they found the son of the murderer still alive. I ran away as far as my foot could bring me, and I stopped in front of the orphanage in the next town. I was found sleeping in front of the orphanage’s door in the morning by the head of the orphanage. “Boy, why are you sleeping here?”

I opened my eyes, and the middle-aged woman pat my hair. “S-Sorry! I...”

She caressed my cheeks, “Are you alright? Have you been crying for a long time? Godness, see those swollen eyes? Son, are you okay? What’s your name?”

I smiled to her. “I’m just having an unfortunate day, my parents died in an accident,” I lied. “I don’t have other relatives, so I came here.. My name is Tachibana Makoto, Thanks for caring about me, Ma’am..”

“Poor boy! Come inside, It’s okay! Make yourself feel comfortable, Makoto!” The head of the orphanage was very nice to me and to other children in the orphanage.

 

I lived a comfortable life in the orphanage. I made friends quite easily, all of the children said that I was very kind and nice, I’m glad that they were fond of me. All of the warm and comfortable atmosphere suddenly gone when another child from my hometown came. He knew that my parents were criminals, he also knew that I ran here. His parents were already passed away long time ago, and he was raised by his aunt since then. But when he heard that the people who executed my parents tried to find me in the house but I wasn’t there, he thought I might came here. Now, he had some time to leave his aunt’s house, and came to the orphanage. I was shocked when I saw his face. He smiled to me. Strange. He acted nice to me. That was weird. I had a bad feelings to this situation. He always helped me to do the houseworks, he talked to me quite a lot, and finally, he showed his true aim to me.

 

“Hey, Makoto,” he pat my shoulder when I was sitting alone, watching the rain from the window.

“K-Kisumi ? Hi,” I greeted him back.

The pink haired boy smiled to me, but suddenly his warm smiling face turned into an evilish grin. “Running away from the death threats, aren’t you, Makoto?”

My eyes widened. “W-What do you mean?”

“I know about your parents, Tachibana. Don’t act stupid.” He grabbed my collars.

“Kisumi, please, please don’t tell the others. I beg you. I don’t know where to live if you—“

“I don’t care about that, Tachibana,” he grinned. “A son of murderers just like you don’t have the rights to live! You know that, Tachibana! All the things that you do here is acting innocent, acting nice! A son of a filthy murderer just like you, tch!” he spitted to the ground.

I know this would happen. Everyone in the room were looking at me and Kisumi. One of the children said, “Is that true, Makoto?”

I kept silent. I held those tears back. If I cried, it will be a proof that Kisumi was right. But my silence seemed made Kisumi happy. “Makoto, tell them I was right. Tell them the truth and stop lying to them!”

I opened my mouth, I said a word, “True.....”

Kisumi, he laughed. He looked at the other children and said, “You hear that? He said I was right!” He continued, “Tsk, tsk, Makoto. Your name means ‘truth’ but all you do here was telling lies.” He let go off my collar, and he walked away.

 

Since Kisumi told the other about the truth of my parents, the other children started to avoid me. I felt uncomfortable, and I chose to start my runaway again. I kept running from the orphanage. I was 14 that time. I ran from a town to other town, Sometimes I tried to work to fill up my stomach. But I was clumsy back then, all the things that I did end up with a mess. When I couldn’t find myself people who wanted to pay me, I stole food. Actually, I didn’t want that, but I had no choice. Finally, when I arrived on the seventh town, I fainted. I fainted in the suburbs, under a big maple tree in front of a huge mansion. I was really hungry and dehidrated. I thought I might have died, if a boy with a couple of beautiful blue eyes didn’t wake me up.

 

“Hey, wake up,” he shook my body. I sat up, and I saw him offering a piece of bread.

“T-Thank you!” I took the bread from his hand and ate it. He gave me a bottle of milk, I drank it happily. He watched me devouring all of the food he brought for me carefully.

“You must be really hungry, don’t you?” he asked.

I nodded my head a bit too quickly until I had a head rush.

He smiled a bit, and walked to the mansion’s gate. Then he turned his back and asked, “What are you doing? Come on come with me.”

“E-Eh?”

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand, he pulled me to walk inside the mansion with him. When we entered the mansion, I saw a man in a black suit called the boy who walked in front of me, “Young Lord Nanase! I’ve been looking for you!”

“Y-Young Lord?!” I gasped.

“Please just call me Haru,” he said calmly. “I apologize, Sasabe. I saw this boy fainted outside the mansion and go outside to help him. Please take this boy and give him proper clothes. And then please take him to my room,” the young lord ordered.

“Yes, Young Lord,” the butler Sasabe bowed to his young lord. “Let’s go, son.” He led me to a room and looked for some new clothes for me. He picked a white collared shirt, a long sleeved black suit, and a pair of satin trousers. They were very nice, I’ve never wear such a proper clothes before this.

 

“So, son, could you tell me your name?” the butler asked me politely.

“My name is Tachibana Makoto, Sir. Can I ask something, Sir?”

“What is that, Makoto?”

“W-Well... I didn’t see the Young Lord’s parents.. Where are they? And why did he take me here?”

“Lord and Lady Nanase live apart from their only son Young Lord Nanase Haruka, owing to his own decision to live by himself. Among the Lord Nanase’s mansions, he chose this mansion because it’s quite calm and quiet. Besides, the Young Lord loves to paint some paintings, he could seek for some inspiration in the forest behind the mansion. I thought he feels lonely because the only people who live here are the butler and the maids who are much older than him. He needs someone to talk to him frequently, I think that’s why he invited you to his mansion. He didn’t have too many friends, for your information,” the butler explained to answer my questions. “Here we are, Young Lord’s room.” He stopped in front of a wooden door. “I’ll leave you here with the Young Lord. Please take care of him,” he bowed to me.

“T-Thank you,” I bowed back.

I knocked the wooden door in front of me, “Young Lord--?”

“Come in,” the young lord’s voice heard. I opened the door, and stunned with the sight in front of my eyes. The young lord was sitting down, he moved his hand that was holding a paintbrush over a canvas. He was painting a waterfall.

His painting was very beautiful, it felt like I was standing towards a real waterfall.

 

“A-Amazing! Young Lord, you’re very talented!” I praised him. “Oh, I haven’t introduce myself to you, have I? I am Tachibana Makoto, always ready to grant your orders, Young Lord Nanase.”

“I have told you, Makoto. Just call me Haru,” the young lord said with a soft voice. “Bring me another paintbrush, over there,” he pointed at a small table at the corner of the room, that table was full of his painting tools.

I walked towards the table. I was thinking back then. Why was the young lord wanted me to be here? He didn’t even know me yet. How could he believed me so well, eventhough we just met? I decided to clear things up with him. “I’m sorry if it sounds rude, Young Lo—I mean, Haru... But why do you let me stay here? Why are you so nice to me?”

The blue-eyed teen stopped his motions. “No particular reason,” he answered, then started to paint again. “I believed you are a nice person.”

“You do?” My voice showed my happy expression.

“I do. How could a boy with such a puppy eyes just like you be a bad guy?” He chuckled softly.

 

Since that day, I served the Young Lord Nanase Haruka, my master and bestfriend. He was so nice. He taught me how to read and write, he taught me how to do some art : singing and painting. He said that I was a good singer, but my paintings were awful. I was very happy when I spent my time with him. I owed him my life.

One time, I saw someone else in the mansion were walking down the corridor with another butler of the mansion. He was quite intimidating, with cold glare and his scary sharp teeth. I saw him entering the mansion’s main room, a place where the young lord host his guests. It didn’t take a long time, my young lord entered the room. He didn’t close the door behind him, I could hear them talking about a lot of stuffs. I learned that the one that the young lord talking to was Young Lord Matsuoka Rin, the son of Matsuoka family.

 

“It’s been a while, Haru!” the red-haired young lord greeted. His appearance was scary, but actually his voice was full of warmth.

“It is, Rin. How are the Matsuokas doing?”

“They are doing well. Now, Haru, who is that young boy in a suit of your butler’s uniform?”

“Tachibana Makoto. A friend of mine.”

 

They kept talking about Young Lord Matsuoka’s family, their family bussinesses, and they mentioned another name after that.

 

“Rin, do you still keep in touch with Yamazaki?” the raven-haired boy opened his mouth.

“I..... I haven’t seen him in a while...”

“Are you still shocked with him confessing to you 3 years ago?”

“Well, not really, but.... Sousuke.....” the guest sighed. “I don’t know if I am ready to meet him again.”

“You should go, Rin.”

Young Lord Matsuoka laughed. “What was that, Haru? I thought you aren’t too fond of him.”

“I am,” the blue-eyed answered. “But since we, or actually you, were his bestfriend, I am sure it isn’t that bad to see him.”

“You are right,” the red-haired put his hand on his chin, thinking. “But Haru, actually I don’t really understand why you aren’t fond of him. I mean, as friends. Is that because of his unluckiness?”

“Maybe. I believe the Nanases brought quite amount of fortune, and he was just the opposite. I didn’t feel comfortable having him around.”

“His unluck only affect himself and his family, actually. If you didn’t harm him, it’s alright. You don’t have to be so afraid, Haru. And actually Sousuke was a nice guy. You really should talk to him sometimes.”

“I’ll talk to him when the world has found its end,” the blue-eyed deadpan.

 

I was quite shocked that time. Who is this Yamazaki Sousuke guy? I thought he was a noble too, because he was a friend of Young Lord Matsuoka and Haru. I was quite afraid when they talked about his unluck, it sounded that he has never meet fortune in his life. I knew that I was an unfortunate boy, just the same as him. I couldn’t imagine if I met him at the first place, and not the young lord. I didn;t know what kind of unfortunate that we would bring to this earth. I didn’t ask the young lord further about Young Lord Yamazaki, although I really wanted to know about him. Young Lord Matsuoka had mentioned that my master hated Young Lord Yamazaki, right? I would keep my mouth shut, then.

 

A few weeks after, the young lord told his servants to prepare everything for Lord and Lady Nanase’s visit. Young Lord Haru wanted me to be the ones who prepares tea for the tea time. I was extremely nervous! I used to bring only palletes, paints, or brush to him, or maybe another light things. But this time I needed to bring a pot of hot tea and cups. I had practised, I knew I will made it.

 

At first, it was alright. I made halfway to the mansion’s main room. But my nervousness suddenly surfaced. My legs started to tremble, and so did my arms. I tried to balance my steps and yes, I made it to the main room. But unfortunately, I fell down and broke the tea pot and cups, right in front of the young lord and his parents. Stupid, Makoto

 

“I-I am really sorry, Lord and Lady Nanase! I apologize! I will bring you another—“

“Haruka,” the Lord spoken up. “Who is this lumpish servant of yours? Don’t you know how to choose the best to serve us?” the Lord’s voice sounded calm, but I could tell he was angry.

“I apologize, Father,” the blue-eyed teen said.

“We wanted you to kick him out of this place right now, Haruka,” the Lady glared at me.

 

I was shocked. Would the young lord kick me out? Oh, he would. I made him feel ashamed in front of his parents. My knees were trembling again. Would he have a heart to do that?

 

“Then, Mother, Father, I will take my leave,” the young lord stood up. He let his hand out to help me stood. “Stand up,” he said. I followed him out of the main room, he led me to the hall. He finally spoke to me. I could tell actually he didn’t want to do this. “Makoto,” he said with a sad expression on his face. “My family was a well-organized, solicitous family. Especially my parents, they won’t fond of this kind of things, Makoto. I am really sorry I have to obey their orders. But remember, Makoto. You always can go back here. Have Sasabe help you pack your belongings. I apologize, Makoto.”

That was the longest sayings that the young lord said to me. I apologize to him the last time, and I took my leave from the mansion. I knew I couldn’t go back to this mansion again, even the young lord let me to go back when I needed it.

 

What would a 16 years old, useless and clumsy Tachibana Makoto do? Everything that I do ended up with a mess. I was no good at everything. I walked aimlessly. Maybe I would let myself starve to death, even I didn’t want it. I started stealing food again to fill up my stomach, but that’s not a good thing to do, right? I had to look for something to earn some money and survive. I didn’t want to end up as a criminal because of I was hungry. I stopped at a suburbs  after my legs couldn’t take me further. I looked around the town and finally I got a crazy idea. I stopped in front of a brothel. What a no good boy would do to earn money except selling himself? That was my crazy idea. I walked in the brothel and talked to a blond, cheerful front desk man. I told him a whole of my life story, and he felt bad for that.

 

“Aaah! Poor boy, Mako!” he shook his head. “You wanted to work here because you can’t do anything, that was what on your mind? Okay then, I won’t refuse you because a handsome and cute face of yours, it could attract customers. But you should have some training before, boy.”

“W-Well... Okay then... Thank you,--?”

“Hazuki Nagisa.”

“Got it. Thank you, Hazuki.”

“I insist you to call me Nagisa, Mako!” he winked.

 

I worked in the brothel as a boy-prostitute since then. I was underage, but I didn’t care. As long as I had a roof above my head, I have my stomach full without stealing things, it was okay. The manager of the brothel talked to me once I’d done my trainings. He placed me to the ‘top grades’ prostitutes, I could say. I was very expensive, no one would use my body more than a lick or kiss on their body. The manager kept my virginity to gain higher class customers. I didn’t know what’s the manager thinking. Why didn’t he let the customers used me up, mess my body and mind, give me the pain and pleasure?

 

All of my questions finally answered, when a man in a suit came inside the brothel, talking to Nagisa.

 

“Reeii~! You came here to pick the usual?” Nagisa’s cheerful tone calling the man.

“I told you not to use that tone, Nagisa,” the man lifted up his glasses. “ But, yes. The young lord ordered me to pick one from this place.”

“Ah, yes, yes. Do you know, Rei? We have a new worker here! He was totally handsome! He’s a virgin, too! He would fit the young lord perfectly.”

The purple eyed man gasped. “Is he really is? I’m completely sure that the young lord will be pleased if I bring him.”

“Sure, sure! Mako~!”

“Yes?” I answered.

“Woah, Nagisa,” the man smiled. “He’s beautiful! I’ll pick him. I will manage the documents later.”

 

Actually, I was a bit confused because this new man called me beautiful. He made me more confused when he asked me to follow him out of the brothel. When I asked Nagisa what had happened and what would this man do, he just smiled to me and said that it was okay and he wished me luck. I was 17 when the man in suit took me out of the brothel. A year in training and working as a prositute, even people wouldn’t use my entire body but exploring my chest and above, get me enough prepared for what would come next.

 

The man took me to another big mansion. A noble, I guess. I would work for another noble. The man introduced himself as Ryuugazaki Rei. He told me that I would work for his young master as a page. I could understand why he use a substitue word of ‘sex slave’ or ‘prostitute’. He said that the people inside the mansion except him and a few servants didn’t know about the young lord’s ‘activity’. So he said I must keep my mouth closed. After went through a few test that made sure that I was free of those kind of diseases, Ryuugazaki brought me a change of clothes and led me to meet the young lord.

 

“So, Tachibana Makoto, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, I am.”

“Just for your information, Tachibana. The young lord had a kind of bad temper, he could easily angry into tiny things, and when you failed to give him your services, you would be returned. Please take a good care of the young lord.”

“I got it. Thank you, Ryuugazaki.”

 

Ryuugazaki and I entered a big room with a huge bed, a table beside the bed, a fireplace, and a big chair that positioned facing the the window, letting people who entered the room saw the back of the chair.

 

“Young Lord,” Ryuugazaki called. “ I have brought him.”

 

I saw a man stood up from the chair and walked towards Ryuugazaki and I. Tall, intimidating build, slightly taller than me. Dark, neat hair, and handsome face. He was totally different than the other customers I had served back then at the brothel. His eyelids were closed but those curtains that covering his eyes opened in no time. I was amazed to his beautiful eyes. A colour between light blue and dark green, I couldn’t tell what kind of colour were his eyes. They were teal coloured, I guess.

 

“Name,” his low, heavy voice were sounded as beautiful as his looks.

“Tachibana Makoto, on your services, Young Lord,” I introduced myself.

What Ryuugazaki said next surprised me. All of the perfect first impression gone at the moment when he said the young lord’s name. “Tachibana Makoto, this is your master, Young Lord Yamazaki Sousuke.”

 

 

Good. All of the dialogue about Young Lord Yamazaki between Young Lord Matsuoka and Young Lord Haru repeated inside my head. The two unlucky persons now living under the same roof, having a body without feelings connections. I faced the pressure of my life myself, the least thing I could wish was a miracle to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Makoto POV chapter! I hope you aren't bored waiting, I don't forget to write this work... It's just... I have the exam week for school, so I couldn't wrote or update... I hope I got good grades for my exam!
> 
> Thank you so much for Kudos also hits on the first chapter, I was extremely happy because the one of the kudos was from Supreme_Thunder! Thank you so much for reading my fic, I hope one day I could write a good fic, as good as yours!
> 
> English isn't my main language, so I'm really sorry if there were awful grammars and stuffs. I want to say thanks to my friends who read and edit this work right from the start, I owe you guys!
> 
> See you next chapter~!


	3. You Are Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.

Tachibana Makoto. Here he was. A sweet-looking boy with beautiful eyes and handsome face. I couldn’t understand why he was being a worker of a filthy place. I wondered he had pitiful life back then. I really wanted to know about him, but just looking at his body makes the lower part of my body half-hardened itself.  


After Ryuugazaki got himself out of my room, I found the boy stood up a few feet from the door. I cut the distance between us, and stopped right in front of him. I waited for a while, it seemed like he wanted to say something.

At the end, he chose to keep silent. I hold his chin up, I looked closer to his eyes. I saw fear and worries. I stood up and walked towards the bed. I sat down on the bed, I put a hand on my own lap. “What are you waiting for? Hurry, you have to get your job done here,” my voice broke his spacing-out time.  
“I apologize, Young Lord,” he blushed to the tip of his earlobe.

Was he really a worker there before? His reaction showed like he wasn’t. If he was acting like he was new to things like this, I should say he would make a good actor. His reaction, his movements that moved himself closer to me, his flustered face, all of his, made the silk trousers I wore felt tighter.

“Kneel down,” I ordered and he obeyed it correctly.

I looked at his reddened face once again. I tried to read his mind. Actually this boy knew what he should do. He saw the tent on my trousers, his eyes looked like they said, ‘it’s uncomfortable, right?’ and his shaking hands moved full of hesitation to cover his mouth. I grew impatient.

“Stop being a tease, boy. I’m completely sure you know what to do.”  
He looked surprised, he hesitately moved his hands and brushed his fingers on the fabric. That was actually felt good, but I didn’t have time for these things.

“Tch, you know more, don’t you? Give more effort to it,” I pushed him to do me.

He finally undo my trousers, my thing sprung out and hit his cheek. He looked surprised at the beginning, but without saying a word, he licked the tip slowly. His eyes looked up to my face, tried to peek if I was satisfied. Well, my name wouldn’t be Yamazaki Sousuke if I was satisfied only from tip-licking. His gaze, combined with his soft moans, his right hand stroking me and warm breath on my sensitive skin was an adorable and erotic sight. Slowly, but kept on his pace, he opened his warm mouth and take half of me in. He moaned and licked the bottom side, his sudden movements made me trembled a bit. I put a hand on his head, my hand tugged on his sandy brown hair, urging him to take more of what inside his mouth. 

And he did. Ryuugazaki finally found a perfect person for me. The boy who kneeled in front of me, he was easy to handle even with his bulky torso. His voice and ragged breath somehow showed me that he’s ready. 

“Enough,” I said. His mouth let go of my manhood with a popping sound. His face was still flustered, his eyes showed an expression wondering if he did a good job. “You are quite skilled, aren’t you?” I careessed his red-tomato cheek. “Show me more of yourself, boy. Go ahead. Undress.”

He opened his shirt’s button, I could tell he was nervous. I caught his hands before he opened his trouser’s button, “Leave that to me.”  
He answered with a shy nod. He was hard, I could see the bulge on his pants. I ordered him to lay on the bed and took a piece of black cloth.

“Y-Young Lord,” his trembling voice stopped me a while. “A-Are you going to use that to tie me up?” His voice was so adorable, with a tone just like a little girl asking her dad if he was going to leave her alone in her bed at night.  


I grinned and said, “Well, because you have done an impressive work before, I’ll let you choose, then.” I touched his cheek, his emerald eyes were teary. “Don’t tell me... You’re afraid because of.... Is this your first?”  


He nodded, “It is. I am afraid if I won’t be able to please you. I am afraid if I could hurt you.”  


I sighed, “A little scratch on my back because of you clawing me won’t hurt, it’s alright. It won’t make any effect to you, if you had heard about the prophecy.”  


“Umm.. But are you really going to tie me?”  


“I won’t if you hate it.”  


“P-Please.... Don’t.” He blushed. He tried to hide his face behind his palms.  


“Alright, alright...” I softened my speaking tone to him. Afterall, his cute behavior won from my bad temper nature. But still, I would have to at least close his eyes. It would be more interesting for me when having one of his senses closed, it would made his skin doubled its sensitivity. I moved my hands, covering his eyes with the black cloth. “Is it alright, then?” I nibbled his neck afterwards, testing his nerves.  


“Ah-! It i-is!” he moaned. He moaned better from before. I smirked. I should have known that I was right.

From nibbling his neck I moved to his chest. His pectorals were showing their perfectness to me, his nipples were just like ripe fruits, ready to be tasted. Of course I didn’t want to ignore the meal in front of my eyes, I hate to make every inch of his body wasted. He kept moaning and whimpered whenever I took a bite of his sweet body. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hands. I smirked, full of satisfaction.

“Y-Young Lord--?” he tried to speak in the middle of his heavy breath. Sure, he was a loud type. Eventhough I had stopped from turning him on, he still couldn’t stop from the high feeling.  


“Hm?”  


“C-Can you.... Can you please untie this cloth? I apologize, but it was scary to have my eyes covered with something, I couldn’t see anything..”  


I did uncover his eyes, but I tied his hands to the wooden shaft on the top of the bed. “ Sorry, but your reactions were too precious when you were tied,” I pulled the black cloth to make sure it was tight enough so he couldn’t ran away.

I continued to tease him, it’s his thighs’ turn. Slowly, I freed his legs from his legwear. I gave a taste on his inner thighs with a sudden movements and I heard he yelped. I glanced to his throbbing thing next to me. It was extremely wet, his sweet scented semen leaking from the tip. Both of us knew that he was very ready for anything that could happen next. But he had to wait a little more because he was a virgin, or else he would be torn apart if he couldn’t wait until I prepared him properly.  


Didn’t want to waste more time, I rubbed my index finger near his entrance, circling it. I entered a finger, and I heard the boy screamed due to the odd, painful, but plesurable feeling inside his body. 

“Breathe, Tachibana. It’s alright. Relax.”  


“I-It hurts! Y-Young Lord Yama—aah!”  


“I told you, breathe. Slowly.”

Finally he managed to breathe and relaxed. He started to feel more of the pleasure compared to the pain before. He was loose enough for me to enter more fingers inside of him. I put the second inside of him, took a glaze to see his reaction. Carefully, I started to scissor him. “Feels good?” I asked with a teasing tone.  


“Y-Yes!” He screamed. I curled my fingers inside of him, tried to find the ‘switch’ inside his body that will make him go crazy. He let out a cry when I brushed the place.  


“Here?” I repeated my last movements.  


He whimpered and bit his bottom lip to muffle himself. He moaned and after he could catch some air to breath, he said, “P-Please, Young Lord....”  


I knew what he wanted. But I wouldn’t go that easy on him. “You have no rights to order me,” I narrowed my eyes and looked down at him. “I still want to mess you up.”  


His eyes widened. “I apologize, Young Lord,” he said between his moans. “But I think... I won’t last... any longer!” his cries and moans speeded up.  


“Oh, you will,” I took another cloth, tied it around his manhood tightly. “How about that?” I laughed with a low voice. “Fine, then. I’ll grant your wish.”

His entrance was incredibly wet because of sweat that mixed with pre-cum. It was all slippery, I could slip inside of him with a single thrust. "Thight.... Relax a bit more, Tachibana. Or it will hurt you even more."

The boy who laid under my body, he cried, he moaned, he whimpered and begged, I knew the only thing he need is love. From his gestures, his voice, his condition, I understood he had go through miserable things. Gained some strength to push the last thrusts into him, I shut my eyes closed, my fingers pulled the cloth off his length, without even stopping he released his load at the same time when I pulled out of him and did the same.  


Still high from his pleasure zone, hot breaths came out of his mouth. I took a gaze of his emerald orbs, tried to tell him that he wouldn’t be alone anymore. Maybe I wouldn’t be able to stay for too long, but at least I could give him what he need. Then we could share and treasure every feelings humans could have, none of us would be alone again. Since this cold heart develop some feelings towards you, you’ll be mine. You are not alone anymore, Tachibana Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I wrote another smut '-' I think it's better than the smut scenes that I have wrote before. Thanks to all of the references. My history was really scary because I was looking for some inspiration, I'll have to clean it up.... *sigh*  
> This chapter is un-beta-ed, so those mistakes are mine. I didn't have a heart to let my friends edit it for me. One of them read it, and she said 'You did this chapter really well. You're really into lemon things, aren't you?' I feel ashamed.  
> Let me know what do you think about this chapter. Is this too mild or is it enough? I would appreciate every comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits. For the title..... It have no link with any song, I'm just bad at giving titles. I'm really sorry.  
> See you next chapter and thank you so much!


	4. The Gentle Touch

The Young Lord throw a robe to me when he had finish his bussiness with me. Or exactly, with doing my body. I walked around the corridor with a small chandelier im my hand. It was past midnight, it was super dark and scary, plus there was a sound of a wolf howling with daunting sound that amkes me shiver. But I couldn’t stay inside the Young Lord’s room, I knew who am I. I was not his lover, I was not his family. Eventhough he was surprisingly gentle doing me knowing my experience of doing my job wasn’t too good, I was aware of making him angry and kick me out of the mansion in the middle of the night. So here I am, walking alone to my room.

 

“Will you be fine?” the Young Lord’s voice repeating inside my head. “I’ll walk you to your room, if you want me to,” he did offer to stay a little bit longer with me by escorting me to my room.

“It’s okay,” that was my answer to him. Well now, I kinda regret it. This mansion was big enough to make me have problems with remembering the way to my room.

“Don’t get lost here, got it?” he did warn me before. I nodded when he said that, but a little hesitation that remained inside my heart _really_ got me astray. But I couldn’t hope someone from this mansion still up until this late to help me get into my room, right? Maybe, if my luck generously came, I could get there in no time. Still, I couldn’t find the room that Ryuugazaki had show to me before he led me to the Young Lord’s room. What am I going to do? The candle started to melt away, leaving about 3 inches left. Between my fear and confusion, a pair of warm hands hugged me from the back. I couldn’t help to yelp from the sudden touch.

 

“I told you not to get lost, right?” a soft, heavy voice of a man whispered in my ears.

“Y-Y-Young Lord! Uhm, ah, I... Don’t you need to rest? “

“It’s okay. I was worried about you. Even I got lost sometimes, so I think it would be nice to check if you got lost or not,” he said with a calm voice, but his eyes look away, hiding his embarassment.

I chuckled softly. Well, he got lost inside his own mansion? My new master was really a thing, didn’t he? “Thank you, Young Lord. And I am sorry to cause you problems.”

“No, it is nothing. Don’t sweat it,” he took my hand and pulled me to follow him. Wait. He was just take my hand and grab it with his? I tried to shake my hand off his hand, but he had an iron grip.

 

Finally, I got into my room. A small room with a bed and a nightstand beside it. From behind the wooden door, I smiled to my master, “Thank you very much, Young Lord. I won’t make it if you didn’t look for me. Good night, Young Lord Yamazaki.”

I noticed his cheeks flushed with shades of red and he looked away as soon before I ask something. “Yeah, yeah. Night, Tachibana,” he turned his back and I closed the door. A second after I closed the door I heard he mumbled, “Sweet dreams.”

 

I looked at the watch on the nightstand. The hour hand pointed at 2, and the minute hand pointed at 4. It has been about 4 hours after I entered Young Lord’s room and getting my job done. Instead of sleeping, I was thinking about everything that Young Lord Yamazaki had done. It was totally different than the other customers I have served before. It was more.... caring. I couldn’t believe that Ryuugazaki said he was bad-tempered. He was very nice! I couldn’t think something bad about him. If he was bad-tempered, maybe it was because he was tired or not in a good mood. Or maybe he was just upset of something. My head was full of the thoughts of the young lord. All the things people said about him were wrong. I couldn’t be sure because I knew him just now, but the first impression he gave to me was nice. It reduced my fear and worries in working for him, it made me feel more comfortable. But yeah, who knows if those pretty eyes hides more darkness than it seemed. I was still worried about what Young Lord Matsuoka and Young Lord Haru talked about.

 

The sun was about to rise when I finally fallen asleep. I was sleeping for only 30 minutes, before someone knocked my door. “Tachibana, are you up yet?” the voice tried to bother my sleep. I buried my head to my pillow, still too tired to wake up. “Tachibana?” the person knocked the door again. “I’m going in,” I heard the door swung open. “Come on, lazyhead. Wake up. I know he used you until late last night, but you can’t be lazy once you work with the Yamazakis. Please wake up,” from the voice, I knew he was the butler Ryuugazaki. He shook my body to wake me up. “Wake up, Tachibana. The other butlers and maids will get suspicious if there’s someone new and he’s doing nothing on the daylight. “

I opened my eyes and sat up. My own movements might be too fast for my newly wake up body. My right hand moved to my head and rub my temples. “Ouch... It hurts, my head feels dizzy... Sorry, Ryuugazaki, I am sorry because you have to wake me up this morning.”

“It is alright. Here, I brought you some breakfast and medicine. Eat up and take this medicine, I hope you won’t be dizzy in no time.”

“Wow, incredible! How could you know I will need all of these?” My eyes widened.

“Of course. All of the person I brought here to ‘work’ for Young Lord always end up just like you in the morning. Lack of sleep, empty stomach and dizzy. After that, please put on your uniforms and bring up some tea to wake Young Lord up,” the blue-haired butler put a set of uniform that similar as his to my bed. It was about 7 in the morning. Super early for me, who has been ‘working’ up all night. After finishing my meal and put on the uniform, I took a pushcart filled with a porcelain tea set and a silver plate with some toast and butter on it. I pushed the cart to Young Lord Yamazaki’s room. Finally I remembered the way from my room to the kitchen and to the young lord’s room, so I wouldn’t have any problems from now on. I didn’t need Young Lord to walk me to bed _ever again_.

 

“Young Lord Yamazaki, I’m going in,” I knocked the door in front of me and entered the room. I passed his bed to open the curtains, then I turned my back and seeing such a graceful view. Sleeping Young Lord Yamazaki. My heart skipped a beat. He was a total different person while he was sleeping. His dark neat hair that I saw last night, turned to a messy bed hair. He wore a white thin shirt as a sleep wear, with the first and the second button unbuttoned, showing the cleavage of his pectorals. His eyelids were covering his teal coloured eyes, his lips parted a bit, letting out a soft snore. He rolled his body so his front faced me.

I didn’t know how long I have been starring at him like that, but as soon he realized I was starring at him, he woke up, and with a low, husky voice, he said, “Like what you see?”

His voice pulled me back to life. “Oh god!” I covered my mouth with my palms. I was sure my face was even redder than the ripest tomato. “Aa- I.. Umm.. Young Lord.. I-I apologize!” I bowed immediately.

I heard my master laughing. He wasn’t grinning or smirked like the usual manner he expressed his joy. He was _really_ laughing. “Well, well, Tachibana,” he spoke between his laughter. “It has been a very long time since I could laugh this way. The last time I laughed like this was about 5 years ago. With my only friend. It was incredible how you could make me laugh even you just know me yesterday,” he  smiled his genuine smile. “I liked you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Nah, it’s nothing. So, what is today’s menu?”

“It is....” God. I mess up again. I forgot the name of the menu. “It’s... French Toast, and...” I tried to remember while preparing his morning tea and breakfast. Shoot. I couldn’t remember the name.

Young Lord Yamazaki inhaled the air that mixed with the aroma of the tea that I poured into the cup. “Silver Needle?” he said. He sat up on his bed, leaned on his pillows.

How could I forget it? “Ah, yes. Perfect, Young Lord.” I smiled to him, handed his cup of tea. I sighed in relief. I hoped he didn’t notice that I forgot the menu.

“Are you trying to seduce me with praising me this early, Ma-ko-to?” he said with his teasing tone. He caught my wrist and pulled me closer, very close until the distance of our noses was less than an inch. “Are you looking for it? For another round? You sure aren’t nice to your master, Makoto. I thought you were less aggresive than this.” The teal-eyed man sip his tea. He kept his eyes locked with mine.

I pulled myself away from him. I was incredibly embarassed. My face was reddening and heated up, my head felt heavy and uncomfortable. Suddenly, I felt some liquid ran down from my nose.

“Makoto, your nose is bleeding,” the young lord said. He moved his hands and wiped the blood. “Ah, it’s not stopping,” he pulled his lips a bit, created a tiny grin. He held my chin and pulled me, sticking his lips with mine that covered with blood from my bleeding nose.

I shoved myself off him. “S-Sorry, Young Lord! But—“

“It wasn’t your fault, it’s alright. But do you know? Every part of you tastes sweet, even your blood. But why are you— Tachibana? Tachibana! Tachi... ba.. Ta..!” His voice started to sound blurry to me. Or actually it was me who started to lose my consciousness. Maybe due to lack of sleep or the way the young lord teased me. Or might be both of them.

 

**_So soft... Where am I?_** That was inside my mind when I started to gain my senses back. **_Why am I surrounded with warm hands hugging me.. Wait. Hands, hugging me?!_** I woke up in no time.

“Woah!” I yelled when I saw the one who hugged me in my slumber. “Young Lord!” I struggled to let myself out of his embrace. What did he do? Did he just cuddle me?

“You’ve woken up,” he said with his annoyed voice. “I really hate it when someone bother my sleep, do you understand, Tachibana?” his voice was set on different tone. He had finished his breakfast, and he had change his sleepwear with his proper clothes. Although he was neat and tidy already, he slept again in his bed and _hugged_ me.

I got up from his bed and bowed down to him, really deep that I almost lost my balance. “I apologize, Young Lord! I am really sorry for doing something unpleasant towards you! I apologize!”

He sighed. “Leave me a while. And get  a maid to tidy up my room,” he ordered. I obeyed his orders without wasting any seconds, I didn’t plan to get myself kicked out because doing something impolite. When I reached the door, ready to open it, I heard the young lord called me, “I’ll _punish_ you for this, get yourself ready.”

 

I had goosebumps when he said those words. Quickly, I exited the room and looked for Ryuugazaki, also a maid to tidy up Young Lord’s room as he ordered me to. Fortunately, I found Ryuugazaki standing near the corner of the corridor.

 

“Ryuugazaki!” I called him. I tugged my hands to his suit, “Our Young Lord _sure_ is bad tempered!”

“I have told you, Tachibana. Is he okay right now? Have you get your job done?”

“I did nothing to him, I didn’t give him some morning services or....”

“ _Airhead_ ,” he whispered. “Of course this isn’t about _that_. You are working as a page here, remember?”

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry. Oh, Young Lord asked me to get a maid to tidy up his room.”

“I’ve sent one of the maid to do the job. I’ll be working with some papers on the Young Lord’s desk, you know where the room is, don’t you? Please wipe the silverware clean and check the mails. Please bring the letters to the Young Lord’s desk.”

“Got it.”

 

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, took a napkin and clean up the silverware. As the result of my clumsiness, inadvertently I got some wounds on my fingers while wiping the knives. I washed it but I didn’t have time to wrap it with some bandage, so I chose to let it unbandaged and continued my other job. I brought the letters to Young Lord’s desk on the third floor.

 

“Young Lord,” I knocked the door.

“Come in,” he said.

“I bring some letters, I’ll just leave it here, is that alright?” I walked past a working desk where Ryuugazaki worked with the papers. I put the letters on the desk in front of Young Lord’s desk.

“Tachibana, what did you do to your fingers?” Ryuugazaki spoke up when he noticed the wounds on my fingers. He opened the medical kit box near his desk and took out some bandage. He grabbed my hands and started to wrap my fingers with  the bandage. While he did all of that, I felt a scary aura that made me shiver. I took a peek to where Young Lord Yamazaki sat. I saw he was glaring at me. He was very scary! I quickly let go of Ryuugazaki’s grip after he done taking care of my fingers.

“Aah, I’ve done my job here, I’ll take my leave! Excuse me!”

“Tachibana,” the young lord called. “Bring me some tea to this room in the afternoon.”

“Yes, Young Lord,” I bowed to him and went out of the room. My heart was beating uncontrollably when I remembered the way Young Lord Yamazaki glared at me. I didn’t know what would he do to me after. Maybe I messed up with my other work. I better prepared my stuffs and went back to the brothel, spending my days chatting with Nagisa, and my nights serving ‘easier to handle’ customers.

 

I prepared a pot full of hot water and English Afternoon blend tea leaves. I brought them to the room that the young lord ordered me to, and poured some to the cup.

“English Afternoon,” Young Lord Yamazaki inhaled the aroma that made from the scalding water mixed with the tea leaves. He sure knew a lot of things, he was a genius. I poured the tea carefully to the cup, when I’m about to give it to him, he called with a serious tone, “Tachibana.” I was shocked to the tone and lost balance. The fervid tea spilled from its cup, flushed Young Lord Yamazaki’s lap. He groaned to the burning sensation on his skin, and I was considerably panic.

“Young Lord I’m so, so sorry! I will bring you a new pair of trousers!” I tried to wipe some hot water on his lap with a napkin. I hoped he was alright. I ran to his room, opened his enormous closet wide and took a new pair of trousers. I ran back to the office room and slammed the door open. “Hurry, Young Lord! I apologize because I wasn’t careful!”

He took the cloth from my hands, and his hands slipped down his wet trousers. I squealed and covered my flustered face with my palms.

“Hey, Tachibana,” he teased. “Why do you have to be so ashamed? We’re both boys, aren’t we?” He laughed. “You don’t have to be too shocked. You gave me the wrong reaction if you react that way. I thought it was you who blow me up last night,” he smirked.

Godness. I wanted to tell him to stop but I couldn’t, of course. He already spent a day full of teasing and seducing me. Wasn’t that enough for him? I put my hands down when I guess he had done changing. I was surprised when I saw his teal eyes were standing right in front of my face. He held my wrists and pushed me to the corner, he pinned me against the wall. “Young Lord—“

Right before the raven haired man devoured me, the door swang open and Ryuugazaki stood up there, “I’m sorry for interrupting both of you,” he said with an expressionless face, and he shut the door.

Both of me and the young lord sighed. I sighed because I was glad that Ryuugazaki came and saved me from the young lord who was ready to eat me alive, and Young Lord Yamazaki sighed because he was frustated that he failed to take advantages from the opportunities. He released me, and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. He told me to sit down , and I took a sit in the opposite of his side.

“Tachiba... No. Makoto,” he said my nick name.

“Y-Yes, Young Lord?”

“I really have to say this to you.”

“Eh?” My eyes widened. Okay. Here we go, he would say that he fired me.

“I... We just met yesterday... And.. We didn’t know each other. I used to have someone special for me until yesterday, but after I meet you....” he paused. “I feel that you’re special to me.”

“Pardon me?”

“I... I liked you. Not in the kind of friendship way, I really liked you. In a romantic way.”

“Y-Young Lord... Are you... serious?”

“I’m dead serious.”

 

I felt my jaw could drop to the ground anytime. His feelings towards me had grown in less than 24 hours. That was surprising. But that also explained all of his gentle touch and soft voice to me. The truth was, I didn’t think I could love him back. I meant, he was a noble, he was rich and he could get everything including love easily, but why did he chose me, the no-good sex-slave?

Well, maybe the wise men was right. Love is blind, afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, long time no update!  
> The tea names in this chapter are real. But I'm not sure about those teas, about the servings or material or stuffs... Just randomly picked the names... It felt like Sousuke has the same ability to recognize teas just like Ciel Phantomhive xD  
> OMGG~~~ This is the first fluff I have ever wrote! Well... Not exactly mine, actually. One of my friend who read tons of fluff stories, doujinshis and fanfictions help me a lot in this chapter. I owe her so much.  
> Theeenn, how do you think? I would be very, I mean, VERY glad, if some of you left me comments. I would appreciate every kudos and bookmarks that you leave, too!  
> I'm really sorry if the next chapter will take forever to update... I will be busy with things, since I'm getting ready to enter Senior High... *sigh* See you, then!


End file.
